The Watchers
by Vanilla Bean CEO
Summary: They were born from the air as spiritual protectors of the Red King's children. They were to ensure that the balance wouldn't be defeated and that the Children were never destroyed by the ultimate darkness.
1. Prologue

* * *

They had been watching for ages.

Watching the lives of the children, watching as they fought against each other in the eternal struggle between good and evil, the struggle that would never, could never, end. It was part of the balance.

It was death to disrupt this balance.

And now some had come who were going to do everything in their power to destroy that balance. The balance that they had preserved for so long, never giving one side enough power to destroy the other, was now in jeopardy.

The daughter of Lirtassasta had returned.

The watchers had thought the line dead. Thought that the daughters of the evil sister of the Red King had succumbed to something that no one could escape – death.

But they had been wrong.

As it became more and more apparent that Lirtassasta was returning, the watchers awoke. Remembering all their past lives, all their memoires – including the one that was the reason for their creation.

* * *

_Once upon a time the Red King had an elder sister. Princess Lirtassasta, a girl who would become known as the Desired. _

_When their father was on his deathbed he choose the man who was becoming the fabled Red King, to rule over the kingdom, over Lirtassasta who, despite being the eldest, was only a girl._

_Lirtassasta was madly angry with her brother for having accepted the throne, rather than declining in favour of her. _

_For a number of years, Lirtassasta was able to hide her hatred of her brother but a hatred that great could not be hidden for long._

_Lirtassasta sought out those few people who were unhappy under her brother's rule. Those who culled themselves the Cult of Aroi and she had them mass an army under her brother's nose._

_Once the army was massed, Lirtassasta rode out to meet it and marched on her brother's capital. The Red capital was unprepared for battle and a slaughter ensured. The Red King could do nothing other than take the majority of the population and flee the kingdom – and it was in these travels that he came upon modern day England – and the legend of the Red King began…._

_Lirtassasta was much satisfied with the fleeing of her brother but when the news reached her, a number of years later, that he was king of a prosperous country, was happily married and had many children she flew into a rage._

_Lirtassasta swore she would hunt down her brother's children and would kill them all, if only to end his happiness._

_As such, she left her country and travelled to her brother's kingdom, incognito and that was where she met the count, the Red King's most trusted advisor._

_She had not become known as the desired for nothing. All the young men lusted after her, all the young men in her very dark castle, but she turned them all away disdainfully. But meeting Count Harken Badlock changed her views._

_The count fell in love with her and she pretended to return his feelings but he was merely a means to an end. The pair plotted together and they contrived to turn the Red King's children against him, to break his heart, and then murder them one by one leaving them like frightened mice._

_By the time Lirtassasta had become quite settled at Harken's house, Callista – a daughter of the Red King – became aware of her wicked aunt's presence through the foresight that had been gifted to her by her father and she decided to do some spying._

_Callista gathered information slowly, but one day came across Lirtassasta and was very nearly captured though thanks to her brother Amadis she escaped. _

_Amadis was very upset at the predicament his sister had gotten herself in and he made her swear to leave well enough alone._

_Lirtassasta left the Kingdom with the Count and when she returned to her country she bore him two children…a boy and a girl but they never did get married._

_The boy was eldest but because she had been deprived of, what she considered, her rightful inheritance, due to her being a girl even though she was the eldest she killed her son with her powers. To leave the way clear for her daughter._

_Even though she didn't have the legendary powers of her brother, she did have one very nasty power…the ability to suck the life from someone. And she enacted a spell to give all her descendants this one power._

_When their daughter was a young woman the count left for his homeland to carry out their grand plan and he succeeded in tuning 5 out of 10 children against their father._

_Whilst away from the poisonous presence of Lirtassasta, Harken married Lilith – the Red King's eldest daughter._

_In the end in appears that Lirtassasta had a small amount of love for the man that she had manipulated and the news of his marriage ripped her already tenuous grasp on reality from her. _

_She allowed herself to waste away but not before she had groomed her daughter to take the throne._

_Once Lirtassasta died, her daughter Lelevemeba became Queen. She was every bit her mother's daughter. And was completely set on killing her cousins._

_Back in the Kingdom, the Red King, extremely upset by what happened to his children went into the forest so that he might turn himself into a tree, but before he did this he took some seeds that had been in his pocket and threw them into the wind, gifting them with power to grow._

_These seeds grew into the watchers._

_Mystical beings that were to watch the Children of the Red King until the end of all days, to protect the children from Lirtassasta._

_All the children of Lirtassasta where bound by her oath to hunt down the Children of the Red King, and they did so with pleasure._

* * *

The watcher's stirred.

They must go out to protect the Children from the ultimate evil.

A great debate was taken up, amidst the clouds, as to who would go. In the end they chose their two sisters Corinne and Sorcha.

The two left the places from which they had been since their beginning all those years ago when the Red King went away and made their way for the place where the Children now dwelled.

As the memories that had briefly filled the watcher's heads disappeared back into oblivion, Sorcha and Corinne gathered new ones. Ones that would enable them to fit into the place that the Children lived.

Bloor's Academy.


	2. Chapter One

**The Watchers**

**Summary**: They were born from the air as spiritual protectors of the Red King's children. They were to ensure that the balance wouldn't be defeated and that the Children were never destroyed by the ultimate darkness.

**Pairing/s**: none (as of yet)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Charlie Bone books. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. I am merely playing in her world.

**Warnings: **Um...none. Manfred in black threadbare pajamas at the most.

New story, new story. Yay.

* * *

Sunday morning found the Bloor family luxuriating in the warmth of their beds, thoroughly enjoying the thought that today they wouldn't have to deal with stupid, bratty, ignorant kids.

Hence, they weren't at all pleased when, during their breakfast (which was occurring at Noon) Mr. Weedon showed in two lanky young women who looked thoroughly uncomfortable in their matching black slacks and white blouses.

"Weedon! What is this foolishness?" demanded Manfred not at all pleased that his Sunday morning sloth impersonation was being interrupted.

That and the fact that his black pajamas where starting to become rather threadbare. Quite embarrassing.

"Apologies sirs" Weedon muttered "But these two ladies wanted to see the Dr. Bloor. They said that they didn't want to inconvenience you and hence came at lunch…" he trailed off after taking in the pajama clad Manfred.

Harold Bloor nodded and motioned for Weedon to leave "Well ladies what can I do for you? As you can see my family and I are not are not quite prepared to receive guests"

"That is simple," said the woman with dirty blonde hair as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the breakfast table, laying her palms flat on the smooth wooden surface "We need a job"

Surprise flicked across the mans face "You need jobs?" he repeated

"Yes" the other woman with silvery hair replied, coming to stand behind her companion, pale hands clenching the high seat back.

"Well…this is quite unusual. Do you…uh…have any teaching experience? This is, after all, a school for the gifted."

The seated woman nodded "Yes. My sister here is a gifted pianist as well as being able to play the violin and a variety on nonentities"

Harold nodded "And yourself?"

"I am a dramatist and a one time orator"

Manfred exchanged a glance with his father "Well…I'd like to help" began Harold "But we have a full staff at the moment maybe…"

He was cut off, abruptly as the silver haired woman leaned forward, resting her weight on the table, "You have endowed students here do you not?"

Ezekiel's head snapped up "What do you want with the endowed?"

"We must be near the Red King's children. And the Red King's children have need of us"

"You are endowed?" Ezekiel wheezed eagerly.

"Yes…Sorcha and I…endowed" the woman motioned to her sister and herself "But not the usual…we came to train the new generation. For they need training…and…" she watched Manfred scoop the remnants of a jam bun into his mouth "discipline"

"Well that settles it!" cackled Ezekiel "hired!"

"But grandfather!" protested Dr. Bloor "the staff…"

"Shut up Harold!" snapped Ezekiel "They shall train the endowed!"

Harold nodded, resigned to the ruination of his weekend "Very well then. I shall detail your classes this afternoon and…Manfred can you show them the quarters vacated by Miss. Crystal...and…uh Mr. Pilgrim?"

Manfred closed his eyes then nodded his acquiescence.

"Will you be living on campus full time or just during the school week?" Harold asked

The sisters exchanged glances "Full time" they chorused.

"Alright then" Dr. Bloor said as Sorcha pushed back her chair "I shall inform Weedon and Cook of your addition to the staff…uh…Manfred?"

Manfred stood but was cut off by his great-grandfather "Introductions first!"

"Ah of course" smiled the blonde "I am Sorcha Tarap" she extended her hand, which was taken by Ezekiel.

"Pleasure my dear" he cackled "And your lovely sister?"

"This is Corinee" she gestured to her pale sister who smiled in greeting but didn't say anything. A brief flicker of annoyance crossed over Ezekiel's face but neither girl seemed to notice.

"Well then...Manfred?" Ezekiel nodded to his great-grandson, who stood and motioned in the direction of the door.

"If you'll follow me...?"

Both girls nodded and followed after Manfred, neither of them commenting on the fact that he was still wearing his pajamas.

Manfred was all too aware of the fact as it was.

Once they had been shown to their quarters, across the hall from each other, the Sorcha joined Corinee in her sister's room.

"This place is so different." said Sorcha as she sat on the bed "Humans are such amazing creatures, constantly evolving, changing the way they live."

Corinee nodded "Such strange memories fill my head...things I can barley comprehend and yet..."

"Are second nature" he sister finished "She is not here yet"

"No" agreed Corinee "But She is near and will come...how can she not?"

"It has begun" said Sorcha

Corinee echoed her sister "It has begun"

* * *

Tbc…

New chapter, and my first attempt at writing the Bloors. Hopefully it will be good;

Anyway, next chapter: First day for the girls! What horrors will the endowed children have for them?

Suggestions welcome.

Until later,

'Nila.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Watchers**

**  
Summary**: They were born from the air as spiritual protectors of the Red King's children. They were to ensure that the balance wouldn't be defeated and that the Children were never destroyed by the ultimate darkness.

**  
Pairing/s**: none (as of yet)

**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own the Charlie Bone books. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. I am merely playing in her world.

**  
Warnings: **None

_I am scum of the earth and so very, very sorry that I haven't updated in god knows how long. I had this written up and then my stupid computer lost the file and I couldn't bring myself to rewrite it but here we go...._

* * *

On the outskirts of the heights, a tall, dark house stood. It's large widows glaring out over the rest of the city.

Inside the house a group of sisters sat in a cold living room, staring blankly at the grey wallpaper and carpet. Not one of them spoke and the only thing that broke the silence was the occasional sigh and the sound of someone munching on an apple.

"Why it is as silent as a grave in here."

"Brother." A girl dressed in yellow stood, "You will be leaving soon."

"I am sorry for this, my dears but our plans are coming to a head and I must leave you for a while."

"You are cruel to leave us all alone." said another girl who was sprawled across a love seat.

"I know but I do have something to say to all of you before I go, come and sit up dears."

The seven girls all straightened in their seats and looked attentively at their brother, who took the hand of the nearest girl in his.

"Sweets, you mustn't worry for me while I'm gone and I'd very much appreciate it if you'd keep each other safe and happy."

"Of course we shall, brother-dear. We all eagerly await you return." said the girl whose hand was being held.

"Chloe, Desiree, Alana, Ursula, Charis listen to Victoria and Viola, they will look after you."

"You should be staying here, not running off to some academy. That is not _our _seat of power." One of the elder girls snarled.

"No it is not yours but mine is quite a different story."

"Do we not have the same history, my love?" The eldest of the girls stood and gently caressed one of his arms.

"Dear heart, you and I have very similar stories." The man leaned down and gave the girl a deep kiss, completely unconcerned that it was a more than inappropriate for a brother to share such a kiss with a sister.

"How unkind you are to leave me like this."

"Sweetest Viola, if only I could take you with me...I would."

"You _would_ take _her._"

"Victoria." The man warned, "You are not to give Viola any undue trouble, nor harm any of my lovelies, am I understood?"

Victoria nodded stiffly, turning her head away as her brother turned his attention to her other sisters.

"Charis, I do not want any unneeded attention attracted to this house, you will keep your predatory instincts under control, yes?"

"Yes, of course." Charis ran a hand down her front in an overly suggestive manner.

"Ursula, I want you to help your sisters. You aren't to lie around the house all day."

"I shall endeavour to assist my sisters in the drudgery of everyday life." The girl lying on the seats straightened and shook out her long hair.

"Alana, you will also help out but in other places than the kitchen. You won't spend all your days eating."

Alana toyed with a patterned cushion and sighed, "I suppose I _do _need to loose weight."

"Desiree, you must accept that Viola knows what is good for you. Trust her."

Desiree looked down at her yellow skirts and nodded, running her hands over the expensive fabric.

"Chloe, my youngest one." The man looked down at the girl whose hand he was holding, "Be happy with your place in life, it is not so bad."

"I will....try." She rested her head against their intwined hands.

"Good....do not worry, my darlings, everything shall be fine."

With that the man untangled himself from Chloe and Viola, lifted his bags and left the room. His sisters sighed.

* * *

Nicolas Hawkins was having a hard time finding his way about Bloors Academy. He hadn't been there for more than an hour and already he was hopelessly lost. He had been given a map upon his arrival but attempting to decipher the horrid thing was worse than finding his way by trial and error.

Catching sight of two women who appeared old enough to be teachers he walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Nic Hawkins, I'm new here, do you know where the art rooms are?"

The two women halted their conversation and turned to stare at him, the blonde gave a terse, unfriendly, smile "I'm afraid we're not going to be much help, we're new ourselves. I'm Sorcha, this is my sister Corinee."

Nicolas stifled a curse, it looked like he was going to be late for his first class. What a wonderful impression he would make on everyone.

"Don't worry" Corinee said "I'm fairly sure that the art rooms are down the end of this hall and to the left. I think we passed them on our way here."

"Oh, thanks." He ran a hand through his brown hair, "Nice meeting you two."

As soon as Nic was out of sight Sorcha turned to her sister, eyes slightly wide "It was her!" she hissed.

Corinee shook her head, one hand idly stroking the end of her silver plait "Hardly a her, but, yes, there was something familiar about him."

"Lirtassasta hated her son!" Sorcha said "It doesn't make sense! There has never been a male in the line."

"I think we have all made a mistake, something has changed and it is something important. I have a class to go to, keep an eye on him?" Corinee swept off, leaving a puzzled Sorcha behind her.

"Keep an eye on him? How am I supposed to do that while teaching a class of undisciplined, rag-tag children?" she pushed open the door to her classroom "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, miss" they all chorused.

"Take a seat on the floor please" The room was devoid of tables and chairs. "I'm your new drama teacher, Sorcha Tarap. I answer to Miss, Sorcha, Tarap or even you there! I thought that this lesson can be for questions and answers get it all out of the way so that we can get on with work next time, is that alright?"

The class nodded their assent "Alright then, any questions?"

"How old are you?"

"How old am I?" _Bad question "_I'm....27...ish"

"Ish?"

"Yes! Ish, now in return you tell me your name."

"Olivia Vertigo."

"Vertigo? Hmm.....very well next question."

* * *

Corinee leaned against the windowsill as she waited for her next student. The city had changed so much since she had last visited, even though it was not so long ago as it appeared. The only thing that had truly remained the same was the castle she now stood in.

"Uh....excuse me miss. I'm here for my piano lesson."

Corinee turned around, "Excellent! I'm Corinee Tarap and you can call me Corinee. Your name?"

"Gabriel Silk."

"Silk....Silk? Goodness, that sounds familiar, I just can't place it."

Gabriel looked at his new piano teacher with wide eyes, she seemed just a little strange. "Never mind that!" She clapped her hands, "Let us begin with an exercise of your choice."

Gabriel flipped through his folder while Corinee tapped her fingers on the top of the piano. "Silk! That's it! You're endowed aren't you?"

"Uhm....Yes I am."

"A descendant of...." She flipped his hand over and examined it, "Guanhamra who was a witch and you are able to....feel the emotions of clothes?"

"How do you know all that?"

"I have some knowledge of these things, now come! Exercise 22."

* * *

Nicolas was seated behind his desk, staring out over the class who were quietly working on some sketches. His eyes ranged over every student, briefly falling on each who was part of the, as they called themselves 'Children of the Red King' there was more of them than he had initially thought.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss.....?"

"Loom, Dorcas Loom, sir. I was wondering what you wanted us to do when finished."

"It says here that you were working on special projects, you may continue on with those."

"Of course, Sir." Dorcas nodded and went to a storage closet from which she pulled a swathe of fabric and sewing materials. Soon other children began to pull out their work and chatter filled the room.

"Quiet work please." Nicolas said, as he thumbed through the teaching schedule. He noted that the other two new teachers had been assigned to oversee homework in the Red King's room and he arrived at the conclusion that the two women who had been so very _helpful _this morning were themselves endowed. It seemed that the Bloors were up to something and it involved two women who were incredibly familiar, but he couldn't out his finger on who they were.

"Miss. Loom can you come here for a moment please?"

"Yes sir?" Dorcas walked up to the desk, looking somewhat apprehensive.

"Do you know anything about the new music and drama teachers?"

"I'm afraid not sir, I'm not a music or drama student, as you can see, and I don't usually know what's going on in those departments. I'm sure we'll find out more tonight at dinner."

"Ah, thank-you, you may go back to work."

Nicolas drummed his fingers on the table, it seemed he would have to be particularly alert tonight.

* * *

**Tbc…**


End file.
